saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian Solon
He who must not be otherwise known as Julian, Paps, Jools, The Solon, and more formally,' PAPS JOOLS - The Sixth Lord of Sourness', is a great demon who lives in the lands of Ayepeessee. No known weapon can slay it - and so the denizens go through great pains to seal it away. The group with the misfortune of directly dealing with the great lord of Sourness, is the one known as the Knights of the Round - who are further backed up by the eNPeeA2. Due to the difficulty of controlling such a creature, it sometimes roams free. At night, horrible tales of this bogeyman-like creature are constantly told to scare children, especially girls, and even the bogeyman, himself. His popularity and overpowering visage have given him the card codename 'Joker'. Julian Solon has gradated. It was unexpected, but now Ayepeessee is finally free of this scourge. His sinister stories and legends, however, remain. POWERS The Paps Jools is a horrifying creature, literally a manifestation of nightmarish evil and sorrow. His base ability is to induce something akin to a Basag with his mere visage, or aura. This is an unnatural basag technique, since he doesn't practice the art the same way normal practitioners do. Some people have a natural resistance to it, and many higher tier basaguleros have developed an immunity to his aura. However, it is powerful enough to kill an untrained civilian. However, the truly terrifying thing about the creature is it's ability to induce basag of the elaborate sort without even trying. This is done when it makes unbelievably absurd comments, or in the case of questions, he retorts with an incredibly outrageous answer. However, it is so powerful, that some basaguleros risk their lives trying to emulate the situation to induce the same basag in battle. This is, however, a double-edged sword for most, since it can induce basag in the user as well. This risky style is common enough to have it's own style called 'Reenactment', but it is usually portrayed as a subtype of Shocker style. When he gets serious, his aura becomes more erratic and possibly comedic. This ability is called FLACTUATION (It is really what he calls his own move. When used as an action verb, it is 'flactuate' or 'flactuating'.) as unlike normal humans, he can force his aura to malfunction. This is an unheard of move - and it's full effects are yet to be discovered. HUNTING METHODS This foul creature with a warped face prefers to hunt the denizens of Sau because of their handheld consoles. He also loves to relish the suffering of those he comes in contact with, but perhaps his main "Prey" are those who have been blessed with fair faces and bodies; An abundance in the lands of Ayepeessee. Those who are unfortunate enough to be chosen by this malignant entity are first reeled in by his facade of being a charismatic gentleman. Then, as the victim unknowingly trusts his ruse, he further deceives them with stories of his false achievements and capabilities to gain his food's trust. Finally, when the victim least expects it, the disgusting fiend goes in for the kill. The demon uses the code words which finalize the contract, making the victim fall into an eternity of despair as his subordinate slave. However, the process is flawed, such that the target doesn't fall under his control, but instead suffers the torment of those eternities in a single moment. This is a truly sad and horrifyingly traumatic experience - not all victims survive the months of recovery. In Basagulero, this is one of the strongest elaborate Basag maneuvers ever known. No other master can successfully pull it off like the Paps Jools - it is also forbidden to use in sanctioned Basagan battles due to it's lethal power. FEEDING HABITS It is said that the demon Jools would often cast its malignant shadow into a free, unguarded table. He is known to sit and wait for the right time to wrap it's festering appendages upon the victim's handheld consoles, a common source of joy and recreation for most denizens of Sauh. By doing this, he basically makes their life a living hell for as long as he holds such items, and imparts a curse to the owners of said devices. Extensive rituals are performed to clear needed luxuries from his dark grasp. In more esoteric and obscure texts, the Paps Jools is known to snatch away fair maidens and gentlemen alike. He then weakens them by regaling them with false, horrid tales of it's achievements - eternally torturing them with it's twisted visage. However, only few can honestly say they have survived to tell of such truly nightmarish incidents. Most of these 'survivor tales' are passed off as rumor or myth. IN MARLONISM It is said, that though the Marlon could have "taken care" of jools himself, he was so annoyed looking at the creature's foul visage. Due to his oversight, he had not realized that the demon had grown so foul and disgusting - thus fitting into the mold of the sixth lord of sourness. As such, the great chief god could do nothing but languish and curse himself for his mistakes. It is from this, that the great yell of "CURSES...!" originates. IN PEYT / ISTEY NITE In the visual novel Peyt/ Istey Nite, PAPS JOOLS was summoned by an unnamed fool who accessed one of the ancient texts in the Magical Runic Labs of the 6th Tier Domains. Hungry for Marlon's wish, he summoned the most fearsome creature ever known in Ayepeessee history. However, he took one look at the demon, and went berserk at the sight of his face. The unnamed fool jumped off a cliff and was lost to history. The Jules-zerker has acted on it's own for the remainder of the war - and dispatched most of the servants, up until the final battle. His NOBOL PANTASMO is the only one ranked R (Forbidden) where his face is considered a world destroying paradox when fully observed. This was demonstrated when Paorou's Unlimited DERP works was destroyed with a single glance. Jules-zerker was, however, disqualified from gaining a wish because Marlon did not feel like admitting that he had won. Category:Characters